


Obfuscate

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Basically, Rachel and Harvey find out about what Donna and Mike pretended to do in the file room. Set mid-s3.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Obfuscate

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaime, hope I did it justice!!! & big thanks to Heather for giving me the confidence to post. ❤️

“I hated that file room. Some of my worst days were spent in there,” Harold shuttered. “Plus, you never knew who you would walk in on.” 

Rachel huffed out a laugh. “Come on. The Pearson Darby file room is a hookup spot?”

“Well...” Suddenly Harold looked very interested in the buttons on his shirt cuff.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. “Harold,” she said pointedly, “who did you see?!”

“No one!” He shouted defensively, hands up in mock innocence.

Rachel smirked. This would be easy.

“Louis?”

“Ugh! No! Why would you even say that?” Harold made a face.

“Okay, okay...so that rules out Norma...” “Rachel, really, I don’t want to talk about this anymore, —“

“Oh, so it’s someone I know.”

“I — no, I never said —“

“Not Harvey and Donna?”

Harold got even redder. “Not exactly,” he mumbled.

Rachel’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean, not exactly?!”

Harold put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Harold.” Rachel grabbed his hands and peeled them away from his face. “Tell me. Come on, what have you got to lose?”

Her smile faded as she realized Harold just looked plain terrified.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Harold.”

“Okay, okay!” He mumbled something quickly under his breath.

Rachel furrowed her brow. “Sorry?”

“Donna and Mike. Donna and Mike, okay?! I walked in and she was on her knees and—“ Rachel was already up from the table.

“Are you sure?!”

“Does it look like I’m sure?”

“I don’t know, Harold!”

“I think it was a one time thing, both of them were pretty flustered — hey, where are you going?!”

“I need to talk to Donna!”

——————

Donna was sure something was off the minute Rachel came into view. Her face had a mix of...well, Donna wasn’t sure what emotion that was. Something akin to terror, but also like she had just seen something utterly ridiculous.

Rachel peered into Harvey’s office, realized he was in there, and bent low to address Donna. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

“Yeah, of course. Rach, what’s wrong?”

“Um,” Rachel started, lips pursed. “I had lunch with Harold today.”

Donna raised her eyebrows. “Okay.”

“He told me something interesting.”

“Which was...?”

“Have you ever fooled around with anyone in the file room?” Rachel blurted.

Donna blinked. “Well...”

“Within the last year,” Rachel specified.

And immediately, Donna knew exactly what she was getting at. God damn it, Harold. She took a deep breath. “Listen —“

“Oh my GOD!”

“No, Rach, listen, this was —“

“What’s going on out here?” Harvey popped his head out the office door and oh, no, this was bad.

“Women stuff. None of your business,” Donna said in her no-nonsense tone.

Harvey stared at her for a beat. “I don’t believe you.”

Rachel still looked flabbergasted, which was no help at all. She shook her head as if to clear it, and Donna saw the hurt in her eyes and felt awful. “Mike. After everything I told you, Mike.”

“What about Mike?” Harvey turned back to Donna.

Rachel raised her eyebrows pointedly. “Donna?”

Donna raised hers right back. “Here?” she mouthed.

“What the hell is going on?” Harvey said again, voice raised, beginning to get impatient.

“Hey,” said Mike, appearing from behind Rachel with a bagel and coffee in hand. “What’s going on?”

All three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, each with completely different expressions. He looked instantly uncomfortable.

“...what?”

“I’ll tell you ‘what,’” Rachel said, seemingly past the point of caring that they were in the middle of the office. “You and Donna fooled around in the file room!”

“What?” came Harvey’s voice, and it felt like shards of glass cutting into her skin. Donna shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It’s not like that!” she defended.

“Then what? Is Harold lying?”

“Oh Jesus,” Mike slapped his hand to his forehead in disgust. “What did Harold tell you?”

“That Donna was on her knees and you both looked pretty worked up,” Rachel hissed.

“What?” said Harvey again, and Donna wondered for a brief second if this was all it took to render him speechless. There was more to that thought, but she put it to the back burner for now while she tried to calm Rachel down.

“Can I say something?” she shouted. Poor Mike still hadn’t said a word, and had barely looked at Harvey. “Look, Mike and I were looking for the Coastal Motors document — before we knew it existed — and Harold walked in. We couldn’t let anyone know what we were doing. We just had to get him out of there! I didn’t know he’d go blabbing it,” here she paused to scowl, “I thought we scared him enough. Guess not.”

Rachel let out a breath. “Jesus, Donna. You couldn’t have just said that?”

“You didn’t give me a chance!”

“Yeah, Rach —“ Mike put his hands on her shoulders. “Trust me. Nothing really happened. We just had to get Harold out of there, as fast as possible.”

Rachel looked down, obviously embarrassed.

“Not to say it wouldn’t have been great—“ Donna started, before she noticed Mike glaring at her.

“Are you finished?”

“Yes. Sorry. Rach, I would never do that to you. Never.” They exchanged smiles.

Mike turned to leave. “Harvey, give me a minute and I’ll have that proposal on your desk.”

Harvey. Donna had almost forgotten about him. She chanced a glance at him. He slowly nodded at Mike’s retreating form, subconsciously adjusting his tie.

For once in her life, Donna had absolutely no idea what he was thinking.

Was he bothered? Angry? Hurt, that she would even pretend? He barely said two words during the entire exchange. She wouldn’t let herself think about what that meant. It was just because Mike was his associate, and it would have been a betrayal on both their parts.

Not that it would have been a betrayal of trust between the two of them and whatever unspoken thing they’ve had for over a decade. No. Definitely not.

She cleared her throat.

“Harvey—“

He cut her off. “Would you?”

She blinked. “Would I what?”

“Would you,” he said again, “have done that. If the opportunity came up.”

She chose her words carefully. “It didn’t come up. And it wouldn’t come up.”

“I know.” They stared at each other. Harvey turned away first, reaching for his office door.

“Harvey?” He turned back.

Donna looked him square in the eyes. “I would never do that to you, either.”

A beat. Then, the barest hint of a smile crossed his face. And it was business as usual.


End file.
